The Candle Burns Quickly
by Good-Life
Summary: A somewhat historical view of WW2, Hetalia style of course. Nyotalia! Allied Forces. No pairings. Rated T: Swearing- America, War themes.  Is that a real theme?
1. Chapter 1

A girl with a leather bomber jacket over her shoulders and a cowboy hat neatly secured on her head stood against the orange Texan sky. She quietly 'huffed' a mouth full of air.

"I wonder if this is the right thing to do." She stated to herself as she stepped inside a private plane sent to her by her boss.

Her mood quickly soured. "Of course it's the right thing to do. I'm getting revenge on those bastards." She calmly pulled out a picture of Pearl Harbor taken right after the attack on December 7th. "Those bitches."

The plane's engine roared to life and took off with speed. The plane headed to the capital of the nation the girl personified. America. Her now slightly bruised home.

"Good evening, America"

"Evening." The nation replied to the guard by the gate. The guard let her in and showed her to where her boss would be waiting for her. America waited till the door was closed for five seconds then finely spoke up.

"What should I say to them, again?" she 'twanged.

"Simply tell them that you will gladly join their side: The Allied Forces"

"Got it."

_Well that was simple. _She thought to herself.

Five minutes later she was back on a plane, heading towards a small island nation.

"I don't know what to do anymore, aru. I'm tired of fighting Japan!" A girl's Chinese accent reached the American girl's ears. _Shit. They already started the meeting._

America stood by the door. She gathered her nerves, and angrily pumped the doors handles.

"Britain's apologies to you, Chin—"A British girl's sentence was interrupted by the opening of the door.

"DAMN IT!" America made them all jump.

"_**L'Amérique**_!" A French girl tried to make the American calm down.

The American walked up to the group sitting around the table and shoved a piece of paper at them. She waited till they picked it up and put her hands on her hips.

"America. What is this?" The British girl asked the American.

"A proclamation of war." She answered.

"On us, aru?" A Chinese girl asked.

"Non. I don't think so China."

"Britain, France, China, Russia," the American started, "I am joining the war. On your side."

All four looked shocked.

Here was the nation that had claimed neutrality in this war. A bruised one with a cast on her right foot, supporting a look of anger.

"Well," Britain looked up, bruises covering her face, neck, and arms. All from the air-raids done by Nazi-Germany, "It's about bloody time you git!"

"Non. Wait," France commented, "This is declaring war on Japan! Not the whole axis."

"Is that a problem?" The American nation scowled.

"No, aru!" China squeaked as she slapped a hand over the French girl.

"It won't be long until Germany and Italy declare war on her anyway." Britain whispered.

Not long at all.

That was December 8th. It's now December 11th.

America walked to the doors of the meeting room, when suddenly her stomach dropped.

She dropped to the ground, yelling a bit when she did.

The doors opened suddenly.

Britain sighed and turned to China, France, and Russia, "I told you it wouldn't be long."

She offered her hand to help the American girl up "Welcome to the Allied Forces"

The Allies had finally settled in. America sat next to Russia, much to both of the girl's displeasure.

"Alright," the British girl's heavy accent pierced the air, "Today, I say we work on the condition of the POWs."

"Da, I am tired of my troops being treated like dirt." The Russian girl finally spoke.

"Russia. We have talked about this, non? They are all treated like dirt!"

"Mine are treated worse!" Russia yelled.

Britain shot daggers at the French nation, "That's because you don't recognize the importance of the Red Cross."

America shot up. The Red Cross. The one helping the people of Hawaii. Tears welled in her eyes. A few falling, but she kept quiet, hoping no one noticed.

"Britain. I believe we should be given a break, aru." The Chinese girl whispered, stealing a glance at the American, trying to give Britain a hint why.

"Wh-," she broke off after seeing the American, "Alright. Five minute break"

America was the first one out of the room. After walking out of the building, she pulled out the black and white picture stack of Pearl Harbor. She flipped through them. Stopping partially on the one with a picture of all the dead and wounded troops. _Shit._

She checked her watch for the time. It had been thirty minutes. _How the Hell did I spend thirty minutes looking at pictures?_

Britain, France, China, and Russia stood inside the building, looking out the window at the American girl.

"How well do you think this war will go with her?" Russia asked.

"Probably not well, aru." China muttered.

"She'll be fine." Britain answered, France nodded.

Maybe another five minutes had passed.

"VEEEE!" an Italian accent broke the silence.

The American girl jumped, dropping all the pictures. _What the fuck was that?_

"Italia! Shut up! Mein gott!"

"Our cover has been blown. Thanks to Itary"

"Who's there?" the American girl yelled.

The Axis popped out of a nearby bush.

_Fuck. _"Who the Hell invited you?"

"Ve! Bad words!"

"No need to use foul language, America."

"I'll do whatever I want, Nazi!"

"Don't make me bomb you again, America"

"First off, you didn't bomb me. You bombed a base of mine. Second off, I am not scared of you, bitch!"

By this time, the rest of the Allies had heard the noise. They immediately ran towards the doors that lead outside, arriving at the door right when they heard a loud bang. A gun shot.

All four stood silently. Standing at the door. Waiting.

"Veeee~ Nice shot Germany!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Slap. _It sounded as though someone had slapped themselves or someone else.

_Crash! _The sound of a bullet going through the glass door and right through Russia's long scarf.

"Ha! Nice shot! NOT!" By this time America had already pulled out her own gun. How the Hell she got through security with it is past her.

The rest of the allies finally got outside, trying to not be seen by the Axis or to scare the American into shooting at the wrong spot.

Seeing as though the German had no bullets left and no other Axis member was armed, the American dared to walk over to them, gun still in hand.

For once, Italy had shut up, staring blankly at Germany.

Germany stayed defiant as the American walked over but did nothing, seeing as the American wasn't after him at the moment.

America stopped in front of an Asian man wearing a white suit. "Hello Japan." She sneered, loading a bullet in her gun.

"America." The Asian nation sneered back.

The American girl wasted no time to put the gun up to the Japanese man's head. Japan expression showed nothing.

France and China tried to start walking towards the four, but Britain and Russia held them back.

"BITCH!" The American girl did not pull the trigger but instead punched the man, leaving a swollen, purple lump on his cheek. She raised her gun up to the air and shot it.

She leaned towards the three. "I've already declared war on you," she whisperd as she points to Japan, "But I'll gladly declare war on you two, seeing as though you've declared war on me." She pointed to the German and the Italian.

"All I can say to you, America," the Japanese man spoke up, "you better watch you and your friends' backs."

"Will do, sir," She said as she stood up straight. "Now get out of my sight. I have plenty more bullets were that one came from," She demanded as she jingled the others bullets in her pocket.

The Allies have all settled back in, finally. They really haven't talked about much since they got back in, except for the minor celebration. They dismissed shortly after, promising to meet up the next day.

-December 12th-

They all are back in the building, but this time America showed up late in a woman's army uniform.

"Morning!" The American said, much happier than she was at the past meetings.

"Ni hao America, aru." China replied, happy to see the American back to her normal state.

"America, one question, why are you in an army uniform? I get that this is war, but that doesn't mean you have to wear a uniform." Britain asked, worriedly.

"Oh this?" The American replied pointing to her uniform, "I was... uh… fighting in the Philippines earlier this morning. Those damn Japanese soldiers have invaded."

"Ah! So quick, non?" France stated.

"Enough bloody chit-chat, please," Britain spoke up, "We have matters to discuss. It seems as though two nations- Romania and Bulgaria- have declared war on two of us in this room."

America instantly started fidgeting. That had tipped the other nations to believe that one of them was America. "Hehe. I've taken care of that, by the way. Talked to man in charge and returned the action, but don't act like this doesn't involve you, British dudett!"

"Thanks for blowing my cover, git. But yes, like you they declared war on me, but I also "returned the action" as you put it America," Britain stated to the rest of the Allies.

"Oui, oui, oui," France stated in a pissed off manner, "When are you all going to be saving my country? I desperately want to be home, not hiding in one of China's underground shelters."

"You could always come to my house, da." Russia said in a jovial manner.

"No thanks! I'm okay in China! Really!" France exclaimed.

America snickered. _Hahahahaha! I'm not the only one who doesn't like Russia! _"What are you laughing at little America? Want to come too, da?" Russia placed a hand on the American's shoulder, making her squeal and hide behind the other three. "Get that commie bastard away from me!"

"Maybe we should pack up for today. We are obviously not getting anywhere, aru," China stated, not waiting for approval, seeing as she was already out of the door.

"No wait China! I have to have somewhere to go, non?" France followed China out the door. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol," Russia walks off in the opposite direction as the others. "Bloody gits." America barely heard what the British girl was muttering as she followed the others out of the door, but it sounded like another one of her black magic spells. America was now alone in the meeting room.

The girl packed up her things, but soon sat back down. She didn't really feel like leaving yet, once she stepped outside she would be whisked away to fight again. She went over what all had happened in the whirlwind of events that happened in the last week. She lost her neutrality, joined a side, and immediately started fighting. This war wasn't going to be easy. She thought of the way Britain had looked, bruised all over from the air-raids. And of France, the French girl was covered in bruises head to toe, her face has lost any trace of emotion, she was skin and bones: all because she had surrendered to the Germans. America wondered if all of them would look the same by the end of the war.

A chorus of knocks sounded behind the girl. She turned sharply, only to find China, England, and France looking at her. "Are you okay, aru?" China said. "I'm fine, I'm just resting before I have to go back to fig—"She broke off. Something was wrong. America usually couldn't tell the mood, but this time it hit her fiercely. She clutched her gun in her pocket and walked out with the other nations. She silently loaded a bullet and made sure it was ready to fire at a minutes' notice.

They walked outside in silence. Another unsettling feeling struck the American, this time sending her to yank her gun out. Suddenly an airplane sounded over head. America stood still. _Shit. P-51 Mustang. I'm pretty sure the others didn't call for a plane. _Suddenly they all heard a whistling noise, as if something was being dropped from the plane. "SHIT!" America screamed, running with the others back inside. They were being bombed.


End file.
